1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof.
In this specification and the like, the term “semiconductor device” means any kind of device that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics; and a transistor, a semiconductor circuit, an arithmetic device, a memory device, an imaging device, an electro-optical device, a power generation device (e.g., a thin film solar cell and an organic thin film solar cell) and an electronic device are each one embodiment of semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique by which transistors are formed using semiconductor thin films formed over a substrate having an insulating surface has been attracting attention. The transistor is applied to a wide range of electronic devices such as an integrated circuit (IC) or an image display device (also simply referred to as a display device). As semiconductor thin films that can be used for transistors, silicon-based semiconductor materials have been widely known, but oxide semiconductors have been attracting attention as alternative materials.
For example, a technique for manufacturing a transistor using zinc oxide or an In—Ga—Zn-based oxide semiconductor as an oxide semiconductor is disclosed (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
In recent years, demand for integrated circuits in which semiconductor elements such as miniaturized transistors are integrated with high density has risen with increased performance and reduction in the size or weight of electronic devices.